The Ones Without Stories
by OnceUponAddicted
Summary: Some characters I made up with twisted plots and weird pasts. The fairytale characters without stories. The characters are friends with the original cast of OUAT and it's really weird and I just wanted to write about the people that aren't well known, or known at all (as they are made up)... Rated T because of language...
1. Why she hates mornings

_Beep! Beep!_

Eve groaned as she pulled herself out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in her mirror. Her brown hair was messy and some of last nights make-up was still on her eyes. She removed it to see her bright blue eyes looking tired and dark.

"You look shit," she said as she put toothpaste on her toothbrush. She looked out the window to see some kids on the street. "Damn the people that enjoy mornings, especially this early!" She looked at the clock which read 10:47am. She had a shower and then changed in her bedroom. She slowly stomped out of her room and started down the stairs, still half asleep.

Half way down the stairs, she saw her roommate, Alisa, cooking bacon. Her mouth started to water at the thought of it and walked through the door to the kitchen.

"Bacon, the only thing that's worth getting up for!" Alisa said as she turned to look at the not-much-of-a-morning-person walking in. Her black hair was in a ponytail and her eyes were a deep green.

"Bacon is the only reason now I don't have a job"

Alisa groaned and turned back to the frying pan.

"If you need a new job look in the paper or ask the sheriff or something."

"Why would I ask the sheriff? I haven't even met the sheriff! And I wouldn't need a new job if that dick hadn't fired me once the curse broke!"

"Maybe you should meet the sheriff and she might know of some jobs that are free round town. He also wouldn't have fired you if you hadn't killed his daughter in the past life."

"It was an accident! You know I can't control it once it's started and I just happened to have not got locked away in time so shut up! Also, have you met the sheriff?" Eve asked as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Well…no but you should"

Eve smiled but soon noticed she had no drink so had to get up to make her coffee.

"What are you doing today then?" she said as she stalked to the coffee machine next to the oven.

"Not much, maybe visiting the library, maybe go shopping. By the way, the coffee machine's broken."

Eve moaned again and went back to the table.

"Can you go pick some up?" Alisa said as she placed the bacon on a plate.

"Fine, after the bacon." Eve stuffed her face and then stood up to walk to the front door. She picked up her right boot and placed it on her foot. She went to pick up the left one to see there wasn't one there.

"Alisa, where is my shoe?"

"Maybe Bernard took it again"

"Shit" she whispered as she walked into the living room to see a chewing on a clump of black mush.

She walked back into the hall and put on a new pair of shoes before picking up the car keys and walking out the door.

* * *

Eve stepped into Granny's diner, somewhere she hadn't been before and walked over to the counter.

"Can I help you?" a girl she didn't know asked.

"Yeah, can I have 2 black coffee's please?"

"Sure, one sec."

The girl walked off and Eve turned to look at the diner. She suddenly couldn't remember why she never came here. It was clean, comfortable and had nice food.

"$2.50"

"Yeah, here you go" Eve said giving Ruby the cash. It was also cheap.

"Hey, I've never seen you before"

"Yeah, I know. Storybrooke me was a bitch that would never be caught somewhere like this and the me before Storybrooke was a shy girl that never left home in the fear of meeting people. I was amazing at keeping friends and being greeted to places."

Ruby couldn't help but giggle and shook hands with the new stranger.

"I'm Ruby"

"Eve"

"Nice to meet you"

"Pleasures all mine"

The two laughed before Eve left with her coffees.

* * *

Eve got onto the drive and saw the front door was open. She walked in and took of her shoes to go into the kitchen.

When she saw it, she dropped the coffee and took three steps backwards. She started to panic and felt her insides twisting and turning. She knew it would happen if she didn't control it. She breathed deeply to stop it and managed to stop it from happening with all the power she could get whilst panicking.

The kitchen had blood smeared round every wall and all the furniture either had blood splatters or body parts. There was a leg on the table and one on the floor, an arm on the counter and a head, with the face covered by long, blond hair that she didn't recognise, was next to the leg.

Eve screamed and ran upstairs to her best friends room in the hope that she was okay, that she could help her if she wasn't.


	2. Interigation Time

Eve reached the top of the stairs with her heart pounding. There was no way she could lose her best friend, her only friend.

She ran into her friend's bedroom and saw the room covered with blood as the kitchen had been. There were body parts as well but what got her was the head on the bed. It had her friend's hair loose and wet with blood. The eyes were glassy and the skin was pale. It had been decapitated off of her friend and she felt her legs go wobbly falling to the ground in a heap.

She may have been upset but she didn't cry. She had never cried. She had never spilt one tear since she was about 2 years old. Even when she broke her leg, nothing. Even when the unimaginable happened, nothing.

She placed her head in her hands and stayed there for a couple of minutes before feeling the anger build inside her. She lifted her head and stood up. She breathed deeply trying to not lose control but this time there was no use, whatever, whoever killed her friend was going to pay.

"NO!" she shouted as she tried to gain control again. However angry she was, she wasn't going to do it. "The sheriff, the sheriff, tell the sheriff and try to get a grip!" She fought the transformation with strength she didn't know she had and fought it back down inside to be a deep secret and curse forever, if she could help it.

She stood frozen, staring at her friend before walking over to the phone on the bedside table, ringing 911.

"Hello, sheriff's station"

"Yeah, hi. I just came home to find my friend and a girl I don't know ripped into pieces and their bodies in the kitchen and bedroom."

"You're kidding right? If you're going to prank call, sound more devastated so you can at least get me there."

"I'm not kidding, I'm just used to losing people by now."

"If I get there and this is a prank, I'm going to arrest you."

"Yes, I know."

"Fine, where are you?"

"3 Old Oak Way, 10 minute drive west from Granny's."

"I'll get there as soon as I can then."

The woman on the other end seemed annoyed and tired but Eve didn't care. She put the phone down and looked at her last member of family scattered around the room. She tried to fight back the tears and had been successful since she was 2. Even when Regina killed her mum, even when she killed her dad and her brother killed himself, she hadn't cried. The only thing she had left was Alisa, the only thing.

She felt one tear role down her cheek, which was followed by more. She couldn't hold back. They fell to their own accord, and all though she was alone, she felt the most insecure she had felt in 23 years.

She sat and cried for 20 minutes before she heard a knock at door. She stood up and walked downstairs. She opened the door looking down so the woman couldn't see her face.

"So, where's this crime scene then?"

"In the kitchen and in Alisa's bedroom. Alisa's in her bedroom and some woman I don't know is in the kitchen."

"Are…are you crying?" the woman looked at Eve's face and stood expecting a reply.

"For the first time in 23 years…follow me," she whispered as se wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"I thought that on the phone you said you were used to this?"

"Yes, but I guess as Alisa was the last thing, my brain can take losing her too."

"Okay, I'll roll with it until I see you're lying then I'll-" the woman stood frozen as she saw the body parts around the kitchen. "Fuck"

"If you'll come upstairs"

The woman just took two steps backwards before running back outside to the car. Eve walked out after her and saw the woman on the radio.

"James, hey it's Emma. Get here right now!"

The voice on the other end replied as Emma massaged her temples and lent against the sheriff's car.

"The girl wasn't lying about the bodies?"

"No she fucking wasn't!"

"Emma, I'll get there as quick as possible."

Emma put the radio back before walking over to Eve. She hesitated before placing a hand on Eve's shoulder and looked away.

"My mo-Mary-Margaret is better at comforting, so…"

"I'd offer you coffee but that's why I left, our coffee machine is broken."

"Oh, yeah, what…what do you remember exactly?"

Emma took a pad and pen out of her pocket and looked at the girl she had never seen before now.

"My name's Eve Mist, I'm 25 years old and I woke up this morning and went to get coffee from Granny's to bring back for me and Alisa."

"Who served you at the diner?"

"Ruby. When I got back I found the woman in the kitchen before running upstairs to see if Alisa was okay, which she isn't."

"And after that?"

"I rang you before crying on the floor on Alisa's bedroom."

Emma looked up from the paper to see more tears rolling down Eve's face. She wasn't changing her posture or her breathing, the tears seemed separate to her body and weren't affecting her at all.

"You said she's the only thing you have left?"

"Yes. My mother and father are dead."

Emma stared at the paper with a confused look on her face before looking up. "You're being very open with me and just answering my questions without hesitation?"

"Yes, I was told to not lie, what ever the circumstance."

"By who?"

"Mum, dad, Josh, Tyler and Alisa."

"Josh and Tyler?"

"Yes, my brother Josh and my ex-boyfriend Tyler."

"Where's your brother?"

"He killed himself once mum and dad died"

"And Tyler?"

Eve froze and looked at her feet. She took a deep breath before going inside. Emma followed and Eve got a book out of her cupboard in the hall.

"You may recognise him from this story." She handed Emma a book with a plain cover. She opened up the first page and looked in amazement at the character before he before looking up to Eve.

"Your boyfriend is Peter Pan?"


End file.
